Guard Dog
by y0suke
Summary: He acts sly yet why is he so caring? He's nothing special to her...right? After all, why would Usui Takumi have eyes for Seika's Guard Dog? The most viscous and manliest girl from the entire school! It can't be true...right?


A soft sigh left her surprisingly pink lips...

 __Her raven like locks slightly sway with the breeze, her bloody red hues sharply gazing through the window and silently watching a certain someone...

She watches as the person she observed slam the gate at 3 male students and storms of quite angrily...not a suprise there.

"Um...Ayuzawa- _senpai_?"

The said person with the now frizzy raven hair glances at the younger boy whom cowers at her sight...she was rather intimidating for a woman...but most did not know that fact. As the matter of fact, she was always mistaken for a man...and it didn't help that she wore a scowl most of the time...

"Y-Your sister told us to make a "Student Guidebook"...is it r-really necessary...?" The younger boy questions, slightly shaking of nervousness. Her eyes slant at his words, now standing straight from her leaning form. A sudden dark aura emits from her, slightly glaring at him.

"Duh, of course it's important! If we don't enforce it, the boys will start to be lazy again!"

The younger male shrieks in panic, " _OF COURSE...!"_

"Mitsuru...? I didn't know you were here..." A familiar voice spoke from the door. Everyone in the room turn to look at the source of voice to only find a confuse president standing by the door. The older Ayuzawa walks towards her younger sister, Misaki, and ruffles her raven locks of hair with a small smile.

"Are you going to patrol the school?" Misturu asked her younger sister, whom seem to be lost in thought.

"I was planning on too, but I've got paper work to finish..." She mumbles in thought whilst her elder sister still ruffles her hair.

"Then I'll patrol, while you go on ahead and finish what you need, " Misaki perks up at her words, quite relief that her elder sister can take care of the other work. She thanked her with a short smile, as Mitsuru left to do the said job.

She lets out a yawn as she walks though the hallways of Seika High school...there was nothing troubling on sight for the moment...

"Come on...I'm just asking you a favor..."

Or not...

"B-But...I have something I need to attend to...!" A feminine voice was overheard, catching Mitsuru's undivided attention completely.

"Come on just for one day," They pry again. Mitsuru recognized the trio from earlier, they seem to be harassing a female to do their chores...how low can they get?

"Do you own damn chores, _bastards..."_

The trio turn to look at the newcomer and see none other than Seika's Guard Dog, Mitsuru Ayuzawa.

"Those who neglect their duties will instead be given bathroom cleaning duties for a whole week." She proclaims, making the boys click their tongues at her form.

"S-Senpai...!" The girl flushes at Mitsuru's sight, gushing at how handsome and beautiful the girl looked.

Mitsuru heard the younger girl, "Go home, I'll handle this..."

The girl nods at her senpai's words, dashing away but not before saying a soft, "T-Thank you...!"

"It's you...Mitsuru Ayuzawa...so annoying," The blonde male sighs, still holding the mop in his hands. The girl irks at his response, feeling rather annoyed...

"Didn't my sister told you guys to fix your appearance? Take off your earrings!" Mitsuru warns them, taking a closer step to their form. The guy sighs as he places the mop back to its place, "Yeah, Yeah..."

"Hey...I'm telling you to take them off now!" She exclaims, coming closer to them as they try to back away.

"You're just as annoying as you damn sister! _**You wanna fight punk!?**_ " A punch was sent towards her way but she quickly caught in with a swift. The male become surprise at this, and screams in agony when his wrist were twisted suddenly.

" ** _. . ...!_** "

She pulled out his earnings with no mercy, making the said male scream in more agony.

" _ **ARE YOU NUTS?!**_ "

Quickly, his friends grabbed hold of him, running away in fear, " _ **WE'LL REMEMBER THIS!**_ "

"H-Hey...! You bastards have to finish your cleaning duties...!" She yells, getting ready to go chase after the males until she heard a soft crying not too far from her location. She picks it up and approaches where it is coming from...only to meet a male with a crying girl before him...

"What seems to be the problem here?" Mitsuru asks, trying to peer at their faces. But she didn't have to since the male turns to her direction, somewhat sparkling...

 _"Not much...just rejecting a confession..._ " He says, his blonde spiky hair swaying from his turn, and how his piercing green hues slant at her way. She was rather surprise by his foreign features...she's never seen him before...just who was he? But somehow...that flashy aura irritated her...

"You again, Usui Takumi...!" A sudden voice interrupts the two...

Mitsuru turns to meet eye with her younger sister, whom glared daggers at the blonde boy before her...

"I've told you countless of times to be more sensitive with your words! This will be the last warning!" Misaki scolds, pointing an accusing finger at the heart-breaker, whom only sends her a blank face.

"Let's go Mitsuru..." Misaki says, pulling her older sister with her suddenly. Mitsuru goes without complain but not before giving the younger male a last glance...

There was just something about him...

* * *

"Mom? We're back..."

"Mitsuru? Misaki? Welcome home you two..." Their mother says, as she stopped painting the small sculptures. Mitsuru sighs as she sees her mother overworking herself...even Misaki felt the same.

"Don't overwork yourself mom...you need to take care of your health..." Mitsuru pries, seeing at how her mother looks rather tired than before. She was overworking herself for their sake...

"Oh...there was a call from the chief where you two work...Apparently, one of the workers can't come so she wants one of the two to take her place." Their youngest sister tells them, Suzana, with her usual poker face.

"Oh no! I have tons of paperwork to do!" Misaki panics, ruffling her hair while Mitsuru stays in thought.

"I guess I'll go..." Mitsuru says, scratching the back of her head slightly. Misaki nods at the eldest words. Mitsuru goes up to her room, changing out of the Seika's male uniform into more comfortable clothing...

"Big sis, could you drop this in the postbox while you're out?" Suzana says as Mitsuru prepares herself to leave the house.

Mitsuru takes hold of the postcard that her youngest sister had for her, "Is it another prize contest?"

"Yup~!" Mitsuru smiles and pats her head before heading outside.

"Have a safe trip!" Misaki calls from her room, as she hears the oldest dash outside not before hearing the gate's door slam broken...

" _ **WAHH! THIS ONE TOO?**_ "

"Mitsuru sure is clumsy~" Misaki chuckles...

" _Welcome home, Master!_ "

"This way please..." Honoka guides the customer, leaving both the Chief and Mitsuru alone.

"Mitsu- _chan_ ~ Sorry for asking you to take over so suddenly.." The chief said softly, sending the female an apologetic smile as she turns to face her.

"N-No...! It's fine, although _this_ outfit..." Mitsuru silently cringes as she clutches nervously at the hems's of the small dress. She was currently wearing a maid outfit like the rest of the staff. She was suppose to wear her butler outfit...but it was currently being worked on for the moment, so she was wearing this. Despite her male-like haircut, the maid outfit made her look more lady-like.

"I'm so sorry...it was all we had~ Besides, you look extremely good in it~ You should wear this instead of your butler outfit~" The woman says, sparkling slightly as small petals of flowers bloom around her, despite her elder age.

Mitsuru laughs at this, not entirely agreeing with her statement.

"Oh, Mitsu- _chan?_ "

The two turn to face a customer besides them, whom seem to be ready to order.

"Can I get one Moe Moe Omelet Rice?" The male says, making Mitsuru flash a cute smile at his direction.

"One Moe Moe Omelet Rice coming up! Please wait for a moment, Master~" She bows making the man flush with red hue at how adorable she was. Even the chief thought so too...

"Mitsu-chan sure can be cute~"

Mitsuru lets out a devastated sigh as she pulls out the trash from the back door.

"Being a maid sure is tiring...gosh how can girls work in these kinds of outfits? They're cute and all but..." She lets out another sigh as she puts the large bag inside the trash bin from outside.

"Since Misa-chan is busy with the student council, thankfully she won't be doing this job as often...but it would really be bad if someone from school saw me like this..." She closes her eyes as she tries to erase the scenario in her head when someone finds out that she was working there...her image will surely affect her and her sister. She will not let anyone find out-

" _Wow..."_

Suddenly, she slowly turns around to meet eye to eye with none other than the boy from earlier...

"What a surprise...if it isn't Seika's Guard Dog..."

She froze from pure shock...trembling as she sees the familiar boy before her...

 _ **USUI TAKUMI...?!**_


End file.
